


We're Home

by SkylarkFusion



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Top Keith (Voltron), Top Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-22 15:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylarkFusion/pseuds/SkylarkFusion
Summary: Keith and Shiro come back from business trips, they find Lance's vibrator remote on the couch and have a bit of fun with Lance...
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 201





	1. Chapter 1

“So are you excited for Shiro and Keith to get back?” Allura asked while making a fresh batch of coffee for the cafe’s customers.

“You know I am! They’ve been gone a whole month but it feels like a whole year,” Lance beamed.  
“I know they have to go on business trips a lot, Keith being part Galra and Shiro helping train some new garrison recruits, but it sucks being alone for this long…” Lance sighed.

“Well I’m sure after that surprise you have planned for them, it’ll be like you three weren’t apart at all,” Allura winked. “You should head home now, Hunk is coming in to cover the rest of your shift,”

“Thanks, Allura,” 

Lance headed into the backroom, changed and gathered his things before walking home to his shared house.  
Lance unlocked the front door and tossed his shoes and hoodie aside. Shiro and Keith wouldn't be home for a few more hours so he decided to freshen up. He headed to the shared bedroom where two queen beds were shoved together in the corner of the room, Lance bee-lined to his closet and searched for a bag with his new vibrator in it. He had tested it out once but ended up losing the remote somewhere in the house. I can still ride it, for now, Lance thought and brought it into the bathroom with him.

Lance stripped down and leaned over the sink to reach around and pull a buttplug out of his ass that he was using to prep for his boyfriends. He then slid the slightly wider vibrator into his ass next, which was between Keiths and Shiro’s sizes. Lance got into the shower and began to wash.

“Lance! We’re home!” Keith called.

There was no answer. 

“Sounds like he’s in the shower,” Shiro said, “Let’s unpack and wait for him”

A few minutes later, Keith and Shiro were on the couch making out sloppily. 

“We… gotta. Wait for lance…” Shiro gasped between kisses.

“Mmm can't wait…” Keith said before climbing on top of Shiro to reach his neck. Keith placed his knee between Shiro’s legs and leaned closer.  
A loud startled moan came from the bathroom along with a loud pleasured “Fuck!”  
Shiro and Keith froze. 

“What…” 

“Hey, the couch is… glowing?” Keith said and reached under the cushion to find a remote control.

Quiet moaning was coming from the bathroom.  
Shiro smirked. “That looks like a vibrator remote,”

“Oh? Let’s find out.”   
Keith pressed a button labelled 2 and the moans from the bathroom got louder. Shiro bit his lip. 

“Shit when did he buy this…” Shiro took the remote from Keith then hit 1 then 3.

Lances moans changed drastically, they sounded desperate.

“He sounds so good..” Keith groaned and began to grind on Shiro’s leg.

“Our poor baby, so desperate…” Shiro hummed. “Maybe we should help him”

“Or let him put on a show first,” Keith said before giving his boyfriend a dark hickey on his neck. 

“God damn Keith you do have good ideas,” Shiro said before giving Keith’s firm ass a good squeeze.  
Keith moaned. “We’re gonna tease Lance not each other… yet”

He slid off Shiro and headed towards the bathroom with the remote in hand. He quietly pushed the door open to look at Lance.  
Lance’s head was thrown back and his eyes were closed as his hands pumped his dick with loud moans. Shiro slipped into the bathroom close behind Keith, his mouth dropped at the view in front of him. 

“He looks so good….” Shiro whispered to Keith.   
Keith fiddled with the remote and set it up to 4, watching as their cute boyfriend mewled in pleasure. Lance dropped to all fours and pressed his ass against the wall to shove the vibrator deeper as he pumped his dick faster. “Fuckkkk… I wish this was Shiro and Keith in me…” he whimpered. Shiro reached for his dick and began jerking himself off, Keith started to rub himself through his jeans.   
Lance turned and pressed his ass up against the glass door of the shower, giving the two a perfect view of everything.

“Shit!” Keith growled and started to jerk off. “Baby I can't take it anymore” he whimpered a little too loud.

Lance gasped and turned to see his two boyfriends watching him. He blushed. “I- I can explain,” 

“Don't bother,” Keith said and opened the shower door and turned off the water. “I wanna fuck that pretty ass,”

Shiro came over to pick up Lance bridal style and carried him to their room as Keith dried him off. Shiro dropped his small boyfriend onto the bed and took the remote from Keith, he hit the highest setting, 5, on the remote and watched Lance desperately moan and squirm.

“That's what you get for being such a tease…..” 

“I thought you guys wouldn’t be home for a few hours” Lance moaned.

“You couldn't wait for us though huh babe?” Keith purred and reached out to touch Lances throbbing dick. Lance whined.

Shiro turned off the vibrator and tossed the remote aside then carefully and slowly pulled the vibrator out of Lance.

“Looks like he’s ready for us mmm?” Keith said and bent down to lick Lance’s wet stretched hole.

“Fuck I missed you guys so much… I wanted to surprise you both by stretching myself so I can take you as soon as you came home…” 

“Such a good boy,” Shiro said then planted a kiss on Lance’s lips.


	2. Part 2

Keith turned off the dildo and slid it out of Lance. Shiro started to go down on Lance and eat out his ass.

Keith climbed ontop of Lance and straddled his face, and pinned his hands above his head.. Lance eagerly took his boyfriend’s dick into his mouth.  
“Shit, Shiro he’s so eager tonight” Keith breathed.

Shiro started to slide two fingers into Lance’s ass. Lance squirmed underneath both paladins and bucked his hips up, begging for his painfully hard dick to be touched. Keith reached down to Lance’s nipples and rolled them between his fingers. It only took seconds before Lance spilled his cum all over his own stomach.

“He came untouched….” Shiro moaned.

Keith turned his head to see Shiro pumping his dick quickly. Keith slid his dick out of Lance’s mouth and moved off him, then leaned down for a sloppy, needy kiss.

“I guess I get this sweet ass all to myself,” Keith said and grabbed Lance’s ass cheeks and spread them apart.

“Yeah but I get yours,” Shiro growled

“Wait what-” Keith started but his words were cut off as Shiro buried his tongue into Keith’s hole. “Shit Shiro..”

“Hey what about me!” Lance huffed and pumped his dick.

“I didn't forget about you baby…” Keith panted.

Keith grabbed the lube from on the bedside table and squirted some into his hand and coated his dick with lube. Shiro pulled back from Keith to let him position into Lance. 

“He’s so tight!!” Keith moaned as he bottomed out in Lance.

“Keeeeiith!!” Lance moaned and wrapped his arms around him to pull him down.   
Lance sucked and bit on Keith’s neck, leaving dark hickeys behind.

“Now you’re mine,” Lance purred.  
“Nope, it's the….” Keith pulled back and thrust directly into Lance’s prostate, “opposite way babe,” 

Lance moaned and arched his back. 

“Just fuck me!!! I've been waiting all month!” 

“What’s the magic word?” Keith asked.

“Fuck me now,” Lance said and tightened his walls around Keith.

“Oh shi- baby you’ll make me cum too soon,”

“That's the point,” Lance grinned.

Keith growled and pulled out then flipped Lance onto his stomach then slid back into his ass in the doggy style position.

Keith thrust into Lance and marked up his back and neck with hickeys.  
Shiro stood behind Keith lubing himself up. He bent Keith over Lance and held them still. Shiro inch by inch slid into Keith’s ass until he bottomed out. He let his boyfriend adjust. Keith slammed his hips back against Shiro’s then back into Lance. 

“Daddy Keith gets to have all the fun,” Lance whined

“Don't complain,” he growled, turned on by the pet name and started to pound into Lance faster. 

Shiro bit Keith’s ear and fucked into him, sending a chain reaction of movements into Lance. 

“Daddy touch me,” Lance panted. Shiro gently bit Keith’s shoulder and reached around for Lances dick and began jerking him off. Keith took one final thrust, nailing Lance’s prostate and spilled his seed into Lance. It didn't take long for Lance to cum all over Shiro’s hand. Shiro pulled out of Keith and he out of Lance. Keith collapsed on the bed beside Lance. 

Shiro jerked himself off again. 

“Let me take care of that,” purred Lance.  
Shiro laid down on the bed and Lance straddled his dick then sank down. Keith watched and lazily stroked himself. Lance lowered himself all the way on Shiro’s dick then began riding him.

“You look so hot from here Lance,” Keith commented.

“You had your turn… Now I get to have fun with Shiro,”

Lance lifted up almost all the way off Shiro's dick then quickly slid back down fully.

“Such a tease,” Shiro panted and thrust up into Lance, hitting his prostate.

“Oh fuck, Daddy!!” Lance moaned and threw his head back.

“You like that kitten?” Shiro said and kept thrusting into his prostate.

“Yesss!!” Lance moaned.

“Mmmm I wanna play”

Keith leaned over and started making out with Shiro as he kept fucking Lance. Keith grabbed Lance’s hips and rocked them back and forth. 

“Tighten up for daddy Shiro… you know he loves your tight little ass,” Keith whispered to Lance.

Lance obeyed and tightened around Shiro’s dick and ground on his dick quickly, chasing down his own orgasm. 

“Shit Lance!!!! So tight for me, so good..” 

Shiro pulled Lance down and pinned his hips to his body then thrust into him quickly.

“Daddy fill me,” Lance moaned.

Shiro gave one last thrust and came deep into Lance’s ass. Lance came at the same time then rode out Shiro’s orgasm.

“You’re so good to us kitten,” Shiro said, out of breath.

Lance slowly raised himself off of Shiro and turned around and spread his cheeks, to give them a good look at his boyfriend’s mixed cum slowly dripping out of his ass.

“Come here baby,” Keith said and pulled him onto the bed.  
Shiro and Keith laid on both sides of Lance and the three fell asleep cuddling each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be making more chapters of this, ideas are welcome!


	3. The Day After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day Lance gets his revenge (to be continued in the next chapter too)

“Keith, Shiro, breakfast is ready,” Lance called from downstairs.

Keith and Shiro bound down the stairs towards the kitchen. Lance was cooking pancakes and bacon for the three of them, wearing nothing but an apron. Keith wolf-whistled at Lance.

“Like what you see?” Lance asked, placing the last of the pancakes onto the plate.

“Of course we do babe,” Shiro picked up Lance and made out with him while Keith drooled over the show his two boyfriends were putting on. (That and the smell of bacon) 

“Hands off the dessert, I have something else planned for later,” Lance winked.

“Always full of surprises,” Keith said and placed a kiss on Lance’s cheek.  
Shiro put Lance down then sat down at the table and the three ate in silence, enjoying Lance’s homemade breakfast after being away for so long. 

“I’ve gotta go to work for a few hours today, what are you two planning on doing today?” Lance asked as he got up and put his plate into the dishwasher, along with other dishes scattered along the counter.

“Besides filling out some paperwork for the Garrison, I’m not gonna be doing anything,” Shiro replied.

“I have to pick up Cosmo from Pidge’s,” Keith added.

“Alright, I may be home a little later tonight, there's some errands I need to take care of after work,” Lance untied his apron and hung it up beside the fridge then strutted upstairs, butt naked.

Keith and Shiro looked at each other. 

“He’s gonna be the death of me,” Keith sighed dreamily.

“Maybe we’ll just have fun by ourselves today,” Shiro winked at Keith then got up and headed to the study to finish the paperwork. 

Lance headed off to work, Keith went to pickup Cosmo and Shiro got to work.

♡♡♡

“I’m home,” Lance called, he was only greeted by Cosmo. “Hey boy,” he said and gave him a scratch behind the ears. Cosmo trotted off to the kitchen.

The house was quiet except for quiet moaning upstairs. Lance headed upstairs and the moans grew louder. He looked into the bedroom to see Keith giving Shiro a blowjob. Lance quietly tiptoed away and then into the bathroom to change into something a little more sexier than his work uniform. Lance stripped then slid on some lingerie. He wore baby blue lace panties that hugged everything perfectly and a matching lace bra that fit his form. He slid on some heels to complete his look. Out of his shopping bag he brought home, he also pulled out two pairs of handcuffs. He put on a robe overtop, he walked back to the bedroom and stood dramatically in the doorway. 

Shiro opened his eyes to look at Keith then glanced up to see Lance standing in the doorway. “Hey babe, you’re home early,” he groaned as Keith hit a sweet spot.

Keith pulled off of Shiro’s dick and turned to look at Lance, drool was dripping down Keith’s face.

“Having fun without me?” Lance pouted.

“We couldn’t wait for you, kitten… you said you’d be out late,” Shiro said sheepishly.

“Oh? So are you two having too much fun without me, because I can take this ass downstairs,” Lance dropped his robe. Both men looked at him in awe.

“When the hell…”

“Kitten you look so sexy,” Shiro cooed.

“Well you two seem busy so I guess ill just watch some movies downstairs,” Lance said.

“No no no!” Keith begged. “Er, I mean… come here,” Keith went redder than his favourite jacket.

“Close your eyes, both of you, and hold out your hands”

Both men obeyed him and Lance clasped a pair of handcuffs on both of them.  
“Okay open,” 

“Oh god, Lance…” Keith bit his lip and Lance could see his dick twitch.

“This is payback for last night,” Lance purred and put the handcuff keys on the dresser across the room. “Safeword is ruby if you want the cuffs off, now I’m gonna start with Shiro since he was so kind to me last night,” Lance smirked at Keith.

Keith let out a whine. 

“But first, I want you to help me strip Keith… only using your mouth,” Lance purred.

Keith eagerly got onto his knees on the floor and started nipping at Lance’s hips. Shiro went around to Lance’s backside and gave his ass a firm squeeze. Lance jumped slightly then leaned into his touch. Shiro began to suck his neck, forming new hickeys over the barely faded ones from the previous night. Keith bit the top of Lance’s panties and started to pull them down at the front, past Lance’s dick, Shiro moved in front of Lance and made out with while Keith went around to Lance’s ass and pulled his panties down to his knees.  
Shiro and Lance broke their kiss, with a single strand of spit keeping them connected. Keith got up from the floor. Lance sat on the bed. “Keith baby, come help me out here,” he said with his hard dick in his hand. Keith kneeled beside the bed and took Lance into his mouth. Shiro knelt down behind Keith and started to eat him out. Lance locked his fingers in Keith’s mullet, urging him for more. His boyfriend took him deeper into his mouth. 

“You love having a dick in your mouth don’t you?” Lance purred. Keith attempted to nod. 

Shiro slid a lubed up finger into Keith’s ass, he moaned around Lance and spread his legs. Shiro got the idea and added a second finger in and scissored him open. Lance jerked up into Keith’s mouth. “Agh- sorry-” Keith got sloppy on Lances dick and looked up at him with lust. “Does somebody like his face being fucked?” 

“He’s a slut for it,” Shiro added and left a love bite on Keith’s ass.

Lance began to thrust up into Keith’s mouth, he relaxed his jaw and took Lance in. “I’m getting close already,” Keith pinned Lance’s hips down and deepthroated him. It only took seconds before Lance was shooting his cum down Keith’s throat. He waited until his boyfriend finished then pulled back, opened his mouth to show Lance his cum, then swallowed it. 

“God you’re hot, how did I get so lucky?” Lance asked and leaned over to kiss Keith. “Is he ready?”  
“He’s all yours,” Shiro said.

Keith got up onto the bed. 

“On your back” Lance demanded. He grabbed the key and took one cuff off of Keith’s hand then wrapped it around the bed pole then reapplied it to Keith’s wrist. His dick throbbed with excitement. 

Lance lubed himself up and pushed his dick into Keith. Keith gave out a strangled moan. Lance started slowly thrusting in Keith and picked up the pace. Shiro bit his ear from behind. “He likes it rough kitten, don’t hold back,” (Lance hasn’t topped very often) Lance roughly thrust into Keith. “Shit!” Keith moaned. 

“There you go, now lift his leg up and aim for his prostate,” 

Lance followed Shiro’s orders and soon Keith was putty in his hands. Lance jerked off Keith as he fucked him roughly. Keith pulled Lance down with his legs. “Touch me baby, claim me,” he growled.   
“You’re even more of a bottom than I am,” Lance smirked and nailed Keith’s prostate again. 

Keith left a love bite on Lance’s shoulder. “You’re gonna pay for this later,” 

“I doubt it,” Lance said smugly. He tightened his grip slightly around Keith’s dick.

Shiro grabbed Lance’s hips. “Watch this,” he whispered. He guided Lance’s hips all the way back then thrust in quickly, hitting Keiths prostate. “Oh god oh god!!!” Keith rambled uncontrollably and started to cum on his and Lance’s stomachs. Keith tightened around Lance, making Lance moan. “Hold it together kitten,” Shiro purred. 

Lance pulled out of Keith, who had now passed out from exhaustion. Lance took Keith's handcuffs off. 

“Now I have you all to myself kitten,” 

“Be patient daddy… Let’s change rooms so we don’t disturb sleeping beauty,”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is a bit shorter but next chapter will be just shiro x lance. Any suggestions are welcome

Lance cleared off the desk in the study.  
“Sit in the chair,” Lance demanded. He undid Shiro’s handcuffs then handcuffed him to the chair.

Lance sat on the desk, butt naked. He spread Shiro's legs with his foot. 

“Poor daddy, you’ve been so patient for me..”

“Patients yields focus,” Shiro smirked.

“Does it with sex though?”

“No it makes everything worse now please just touch me,” he begged. 

Lance turned around and squatted down, rubbing his ass on Shiro’s dick.

Shiro moaned. “I’m gonna fuck that pretty ass so hard kitten you won’t be able to walk,” 

“I'd like to see you try baby,” Lance bent over the desk and gave Shiro the perfect view of his tight hole. He turned around and straddled his boyfriend’s dick. “I think you’ve had enough torture.. And after all, I’m dying to cum for the second time tonight, but I’m still gonna keep you chained up.”

Lance lowered himself onto Shiro. Shiro bucked his hips up and Lance lost his balance, he slid all the way down onto his boyfriend. “Oh god, Shiro!” Lance threw his head back and Shiro gyrated his hips. “You always fill me up perfectly,” Lance moaned and began to ride Shiro quickly, now eager for more. 

“This is hard to do in a chair babe,” Shiro groaned.

“If I let you out will you take your punishment later and wreck my ass now? And not tell Keith about it..” Lance blushed.

“Of course, but next time I fuck you I want you in a collar, kitten,” Shiro said with lust.

Lance got off Shiro and uncuffed him. Shiro got up and lifted up Lance and pushed him against the wall. Shiro slid his dick back into Lance and the two went at each other again. Lance left plenty of love bites on Shiro’s neck and shoulders and Shiro left a couple of hickeys that were more aggressive-looking than Keiths. 

“Shit I’m gonna cum already,” Shiro panted. 

“Fill me up Daddy,” Lance panted, he had a spaced-out look on his face. 

Shiro put his hand in Lance’s hair while his artificial arm held Lance up, he gently pulled on Lance’s hair which made him tighten around Shiro. 

“Oh fuck yes that’s what I wanted kitten,” 

“Such… a .. perfect... ass!” Shiro panted between thrust, saying ‘ass’ as he shot his load into Lance.

Lance arched his back as he felt Shiro unload into him, Lance came soon after, leaving him stickier than before. 

“So good so good…” Shiro mumbled, coming down from his orgasm. 

Lance shakily placed his feet on the floor. Shiro had to help him to the shower and later Keith joined them, asking what happened while he was out.

**Author's Note:**

> My very first Smut fic so please if you have any ideas/suggestions let me know!! Let me know if you want me to continue this story :P


End file.
